Runaways
by marshmellow73
Summary: When Puck, Daphne and Sabrina run away from home what will happen? Rated T because I do not know what might happen. Puck/sabrina
1. Chapter 1

**_Plz no flammers and tell me if i should make another chapter!_**

Chapter 1: Home away from home

Sabrina Grimm lay in bed, she could not get to sleep.

And so she crept over to Pucks room and sat on the bed. Puck immeaditly woke up. "Grimm?" he said "whats wrong?"

Up until that momment Sabrina didn't even notice she was crying. She quikly dried her tears and asked Puck "how did we end up here?"

"Well" Puck said "your parents where always fighting with the old lady and everything was caos, so we ( not as a couple ) decided to adopt marshmallow seeing that we are now 17." Puck took a long breath before continuing. "Your parents didn't even know what they where signing when they signed it, and then when every one was fighting again we packed up begged Baba Yaga to put down the barrier for four minutes ( which surprisingly she Ok to) and left before anyone noticed or could escape."

"Do you think my descicon was to rash?" she asked obviasly distressed.

"No... I think you made the right decision... marshmallow was a mess because of all fighting and you and I weren't much better." Puck stated.

"Thank you." Sabrina said.

"Hey" Puck said. "Just cause i give you one little bit of reassurance doesn't mean i'm not going to annoy you any more, ugly".

And with that sabrina went back to bed.

While she lay their in her uncomphy bed in the cheap apartment they had rented she thought more about what got her here. She thought about all the money they had saved and how they used most of it on the plane ride here. She then thought about the nice ( if not a little creepy ) man who owned the apartment building and let them have the first month free! He had said " maybe this will bring me more customers" while he handed them the keys to there 3 room, 1 bathroom, shared kitchen and living room, and bug infested apartment. Sure it wasn't anything fancy but she was happy with it I mean it was somewhere to sleep wasn't it? And right before the tiredness of the flight from fairyport landing all the way to Kansas completely took her she thought about how her and Puck would need to get a job to support themselves and her now 15 year old sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the books the sisters grimm **

**Please review and no flammers thank you :D**

Chapter 2: Kansas

Sabrina woke up to the smell of Bacon cooking. She got up and quikly got dressed. When she reached the kitchen she could here Puck talking.

"Why are we in Kansas anyway?" "Because" Daphne replied unphased " I thought that we might run in to Dorthy!"

Puck satred at her with an open mouth, "That is why we came here?"

"Did you have a beter place to go?" Daphne asked

"Well no but... Kansas?" Puck screamed.  
"I like it here." Sabrina declaried as she walked in the room. "Wow! Daphne are you cooking bacon?"

"Yup want some" " Sure!" Sabrina replied.

After every one ate there fill of bacon, Sabrina decided it was time to talk about ore inmportant matters.

"We need to find jobs," she said talking to Puck "or else we will starve."

To her surprise Puck awnsered "Ok." And nothing else.  
"Well that was easy" Daphne added sounding as surprised as Sabrina felt.

"What kind of jobs do you have in mind Grimm?" Now that sounded more like Puck.  
"Well on the way here I saw that the grocrey store was highring" Daphne said when Sabrina had no awnser.

"Well I will work there" Puck said. again shocking the girls.

"Ok, and I will look for a job while you go to the interview?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah" Puck said and took of towards the store.

"Wait!" Daphne cried befor puck went out the door.

"What?" Both Sabrina and Puck asked.

"Well Puck needs to get a resume and Sabrina you need a newspaper so you can actually look for jobs!" Daphne pointed out.

"Oh." Puck and Sabrina both said at the same time again.

"Well," Sabrina thought "They will have resumes at the grocrey store and I am sure I can find a news papper somewhere."

And with that Puck and Sabrina left leaving Daphne wondering how she could help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dorathy and The Van

SPOV:

The grocrey store did have the news papper and resumes, so while Daphne was making supper (which I told her not to but she inseted on anyway) I was busy looking through a very boring artical about how workers where nedded for a job cleaning some old rich guys house, and Puck was busy with his resume. I still can't figure out why he was actully coaperating, and as I stared at him to my horror he looked up.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, Grimm?"

"You wish, fairy boy!"

"Ha!"

And then it was silent.

I was reading the papper again when Daphne screamed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I ran to her.

DPOV:

OH

MY

GAWD!

IT WAS... IT IS... SCREAM!

"Whats wrong?" Sabrina asked as she ran to my side.

"IT'S... IT'S... DORATHY!" I coudn't help but squel as I pointed out the window to where the girl was sitting eating an ice cream.

I put my hand in my mouth and bit down harder then I have ever bitten before!

" I CAN'T BELIVE IT!"

"WHO DIED!" Puck ran up to us.

" No one died Daphne just spotted Dorothy outside." Sabrina said souding more then a little annoyed.

"Just? Just! JUST! I DIDN'T JUST SEE DORATHY! THERE IS NO JUST ABOUT IT!" I screamed.

"OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD!"

PPOV:

Oh for the love of... "Daphne! Take deep breaths and sit down! Your giving me a headache!"

" I agree so please STOP SCREAMING" Grimm yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I screamed.

"Make me fairy boy!" Grimm said with that look on her face that was so cute... wait WHAT! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

"Umm Puck? This is usually the part where we fight?" Grimm said raising a eyebrow.

"Wh...what?" I asked still startled by my thoughts. I mean they I can't thonk that way about Grimm! she's... GRIMM!

"I said me and you are supposed to be fighting! I swear you are just geting stupider!" Grimm said.

"I AM NOT STU... where did Daphne go"? I asked looking around the kitchen.

"Ummm..." Grimm walked up to the window looking out. "Come on Puck we have to go save Dorthy from Daphne." Grimm sounded really annoyed. She grabed my hand and dreagged me outside.

Wait a minute me and Grimm are holding HANDS! No calm down she's just... draging me outside. "Um... Grimm? You can let go of my hand now." I said once we where outside.

"Oh ya... sorry." Grimm said blushing... wait was she blushing? Why was she blushing?

"Now where is Daphne?" She looked up the street in time to she both Daphne and Dorthy being dragged in to a balck van both screaming.

"PUCK! SABRINA! HE..." that was all she could say befor the van door shut leaving me and Grimm staring in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The esacape

NPOV

Sabrina and Puck where watching with shock as the van which held Daphne drove away.

Finaly Sabrina screamed breaking Puck out of his trance. Sabrina started running towards the van in hopes to catch it before it turned the corner.

Puck had already realised that they had no chance of catching the van on foot. He ran after Sabrina, and grabbed her by the waist.

"Let me GO!" she screamed, tears begging to fall.

"We can't catch them by foot, but we might have a chance if we fly so hold still.

Sabrina stopped suirming and was still as Puck started to fly in the direction that the van had went.

DaPOV:

I am so scared. Stop thinking like that! You have to see if there is a way out of this.

I am sitting in a van there are no seats and a person wearing a black mask is sitting behind me, and Dorthy is sitting next to me. The men or women who took me where all wearing masks, so I have no idea who they are. The doors have no handels on them from the inside but there are windows and the one closest looks like it would be big enough for a person to fit through. But the person behind me would probably catch us if we tried that. There is nothing tieing me up so i can make a quicke escape as soon as they open the door... but how am I going to get dorthy out to? I could grab her hand, and drag her util she runs.

I look over at Dorthy, she is looking out the window, but then looks at me. I make a small motion with my hand trying to tell her that she has to jump out the window. Then I could get out when they open the doors. I almost smile at the thought of how easy this could be. She gives me a small nod and I screamed as loud as I could.

"SHUT UP!" The person behind me screamed, moving so his back was facing Dorthy. The van slowed down as the person drving turned around and said "would you shut her up?"

I watched as Dorthy quicly jumped out of the window and landed on her arm, i turned around just in time to see her jump up and run away, holding her arm against her chest.

I keept screaming until the person shoved a gloved hand up against my mouth. No one seemed to have noticed the missing girl, until the person in the passenger seat turned around, and screamed.

"What?" The person in the front said, i still coudn't guess if they where men or women.

"One of the girls are gone!" The person replied.

The person in the front turned around and cursed. He the nmade a U- turn which threw me against the door. I felt a strong jolt of pain, and bit my lip so I woudn't scream.

SPOV:

Puck was holding on to my waist while flying. I could see the van, and then I heard a scream... it was coming from the van!

"DAPHNE!" she had to be alright, if they hurt her I don't know what I would do. I was supposed to bring her away from danger not to it! I'm a horriable sist... wait did someone just jump out of the van?

"PUCK, STOP!" He looked down at me and i pointed to the figure now running away.

We landed directly in front of her, but it wasn't Daphne it was Dorthy.

"We have to start chasing them! They still have Daphne!" I looked up at Puck whith pleading eyes.

"I love marshmallow just as much as you do, but we have to get Dorthy out of harms way first. And plus," he said now wispering "she may know something."

He then whiped a tumb over my face brushing away the tears, I didn't even know I had been crying.

"I promise we will find her." he said looking me staright in the eye.

I nodded. It made sense the van we woudn't have been able to catch the van anyway. Puck can fly fast but not while holding me and espacialy not me and Dorthy.

I turned toward the girl noticing that she had hurt her arm.

"Come on we have to get you to the hospitle, you can tell us what you know on the way."

NPOV:

Puck, Sabrina, and Dorthy went through an alley after being told that it was a short cut to the hospitle. They had just disappeared into the shaddows when the black van came speeding dwn the street.

SPOV: 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my story and please review!  
I do not own the Sisters Grimm.

Chapter 5: The secret

DoPOV:

My arm hurts so much! But I can't think about that now, these people are bringing me to the hospital and they are going to want answers, which I am afraid to give. Who are these people, and who was the girl in the van with me? Why did she risk her life for me? I guess it wouldn't matter if I had escaped or not, they will hunt me down, and that sweet innocent girl will be dead. How could I have let this happen? I was extra careful making sure no one knew I was Dorothy from the wizard Oz, but she some how figured out, and now we are both going to be punished. Of course my punishment will be a lot less painful then hers! I feel so bad! I never in all of my worst nightmares thought that they would even be able to find out so quickly! She had barely gotten the words out when they came. All she said was "Your Dorothy! The really Dorothy from the wizar..." before we where grabbed! She could have meant something entirely different, but how did they find us so fast? Do they have cameras set up? Are they watching my every move as well as all the other creatures in Kansas? I looked up to scan the alley but I didn't see any camera's which just made me more suspicious. They have to be tracking me some way!

"What do you know about the van that has Daphne?" The girl asks. Uh oh. I don't want to tell her or her boyfriend anything, I mean telling more humans would just make the situation worse! But really... what other chose do I have? Well I suppose I could try playing dumb but I think its kind of obvious that I now know who Daphne is... since she was the only other person captured with me, and I obviously know that a van kidnapped me! Well I guess the truth is the only option left.

"Well Daphne knew something about me that people aren't supposed to know, so a group of people took her away to make sure she would tell no one and they took me because they thought I told her my secret and they wanted to make sure I told it to no one else." There that should keep my secret safe for now!

"What s your secret?" The boy asked. Oh no! What am I suppose to tell them that I am a mythical girl named Dorothy from the wizard of Oz and that I never grow old?

"We already know that your Dorothy from the wizard of Oz and that you never grow old! So I think you can tell us your secret." The girl growled. The boy put a calming hand on her shoulder. Wow! It looks like he really loves her! How come I live for so long and I can't find love but they are about 17 and they can? But I can't think about that because I first have to figure out who they are and how they know who I am.

"I'll tell you what my secret is as soon as you tell me who you are, and how you know who I am." Now all I have to do is come up wit a secret! As soon as they tell me who they are they are going to expect for me to tell them my big secret which they already know! Oh I am in so much trouble! Well if they are Everafters maybe I can tell them about who took Daphne! It's not really my secret but I think it will do! Only one small problem... they are defiantly not Everafters, the boy looks familiar but the girl s defiantly not magical. Also the boy mustn t be magical because he is in love with a human! He would be dead by now!

"Well I'm Puck and this is Sabrina Grimm and as you know I am the Trickster King and well Grimm is a Grimm. So we know about all the magical creatures including you, but what we need to know is why you and Daphne where kidnapped."

She's a Grimm and he is Puck? Whoa... so there not human after all! We'll this makes my life so much easier! It's still a very weird relationship. I mean it's PUCK with a HUMAN! Not just a human but a GRIMM! I never thought I would see the day! Okay calm down Dorothy. My mind says when I realise I was laughing out loud. Now both Sabrina and Puck are giving me weird looks, and you can't really blame them. I must look crazy! But anyway is Daphne a Grimm to because if that s true then I'm not going to be punished! I did nothing wrong... but Daphne is still trapped! If they so much as hit her all Everafters will be in trouble. Kansas has an alliance with the Grimm s so Daphne must not get killed!

"I think you should tell us why my sister was kidnapped now!" Sabrina yelled. Wow someone has anger management problems!

"Oh ya well you see if an Everafters ever tells a human that we exist there are these people who come right away and kill the human, and punishing the Everafters who told them." As I said this I watched as Sabrina's face got really pale and she leaned against Puck for support. They are such a cute couple! I didn't even think that Puck the Trickster King could be so nice!

"Are you saying that Marshmallow could be DEAD! But she's not an ordinary human!" Puck said. Wait who is Marshmallow? He must mean Daphne.

"I know that and you know that but they don't know that! We have to get to them before they hurt Daphne." Both Sabrina and Puck nodded there heads in agreement.

"So, how do we find them?" Puck asked.

"Well I know a few Everafters who where taken in by them, they probably know the location that we can find Daphne at!" I say. I start to run towards the house of Mother Holle my Brocken arm still hurt but I was sure that Mother Holle could fix it so I smiled as I ran hearing the footsteps of Puck and Sabrina behind me. 


	6. Chapter 6

I am sooooooo sorry for not wrighting but I was really busy with school and then my computer broke, so I had to buy a new one. :/ Anyway on to the story!

I do not own the Sisters Grimm in anyway.

DaPoV:

The van drove for what seemed like houres before we finaly pulled up next to a small house on what looked like a deserted street. "Grab the girl." The person in the passenger seat commands of the person behind me. Pain shoots up my arm as I try to fight free of my captur before realising its hopeless. 'Everything will be fine, i'm fine. I'm sure Sabrina and Puck are looking for me and will find me soon!' I almost laugh thinking about Puck flying in with a grumpy sabrina on his arm, and the shocked faces my capturs would have!

The person behind me throws me onto the couch. My hands are still tied behind my back and one of the people are tying my feet as well.

"What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?" I ask frowning at how dry my throat is and how frail my voice sounds.

"You know to much." All three of the people are standing in front of me now and they are taking of there masks.

The one on the left is a girl with shoulder length golden blond hair and icy blue eyes, she looks about twenty-five and is slim and tall. "What is your name, child?" She asks me and I realize she was the one who was in the passenger seat of the van!

"My name is Daphne Grimm." I try to make my voice sound tough and I narrow my eyes as I speak.

Her eyebrows rise and her mouth drops open slightly. "Grimm? As in Ferryport Landing Grimm?" She asks. Her voice sounds weak as if I just said the world is going to end or something!

"Uhh ya duhh!" I say with a smile.

"Oh no." The man to my right says softly. He looks about fifty with a balding gray head but he also has dark brown almost black eyes. He is shorter then the girl but is still pretty tall and is a bit chubby.

"What?" I ask looking them all in the eye.

"We have to let her go!" This voice belongss to a young man standing directly in front of me. He has soft green eyes and brown wavy hair. He is the shortest of them all but also the skiniest. He looks scared for some reason, actually they all do!

"We can't!" The almost bald man says. "She will tell everyone! They will kill us!"

"I promise I won't tell!" I say smiling sweetly up at them.

"We have no choise..." The bald man says, "we will have to kill her!"

Hope you liked it please review! :)


End file.
